


Mediator Tomo

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [108]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo has to separate the Leto Brothers in the midst of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediator Tomo

Tomo winced as Jared shouted over his head as he pushed the singer away from the irate drummer. The guitarist grunted when Jared jumped towards the man, but luckily Tomo had the leverage and pushed Jared out of the bus. “Go cool off!” he shouted before slamming the door shut.

                Sighing, Tomo turned towards the drummer, “You, go…lay in your bunk or something.”

                “He start-“

                Tomo narrowed his eyes, “Go!”

                Shannon shouted and threw his hands up in the air before trudging to his bunk and sliding in. Tomo let out a deep breath before falling into the booth. Those Leto brothers were going to be the death of him


End file.
